One Last Kiss
by rllance
Summary: Bella Cullen is celebrating her first Christmas as a vampire and what she believes will be her last. What will happen as one decision leads to a change in her destiny


**One Last Kiss**

Bella Cullen was standing in her father's home probably for the last time. If Alice was right when the first snowfall came they would all be dead. All but Jake and Nessie who were sitting next to Charlie and Sue. Nessie was cuddled in Jake's lap as she was so often these days. Her daughter and her Jacob but he wasn't her Jacob anymore he was Nessie's wasn't he. She had seen to that the day that she left him broken and alone in his too small bed. The day she chose Edward over him for the last time. He was her natural path. She knew that now more than ever and because of her ignorance she and her family would pay the ultimate price. And Jacob poor sweet Jacob would have to be tied to them and to Nessie for as long as she lived and leave his family behind in order to protect her. She flinched as Edward came up behind her. Since finding out about the Volturi coming she had shut down when it came to affection with Edward. The only thing she cared about now was her family's safety and Edward did not need her protection. Turns out he didn't need much from her or anyone else. Sure they kept up appearance in public but she knew he blamed her for it all.

"Love, Charlie says it is time to open presents. Jacob says Nessie is getting tired and he wants to go see Billy before nightfall."

"Okay I will be there in a minute. Tell Jake to go ahead and give her her gift from him. I will be back in a few minutes."

"Love..."

"I said I would be there in a few minutes," she whispered as she walked away. I may not need human minutes anymore but I still need time alone." She went up the stairs to her old room.

Opening the door she was shocked to find the bed was made and it was clean and instead of her full bed. There was a queen in its place. Seth stayed at the Cullens' with Jake most of the time, but on occasion he would spend nights here. Her rocking chair was gone now as was the old desk and computer. She walked over to the window and opened it before sitting on the window sill looking out over the yard at the woods. She sighed as she thought of the nights both Edward and Jake would climb in this window and hold her tight as she slept but only Jake kept the nightmares away. Only Jacob had stayed when she needed him the most. It was with profound regret now that she looked back on her short human life to see the mistake she had made. Edward had dazzled her and told her as soon as she was a vampire the human feelings would dissipate but for her that was not true. Seeing Jacob with her daughter had only intensified her feelings for her former best friend.

It was the day she found out she was going to die a second time that she realized what true love was. True love was not obsession. True love was not keeping someone from the people that love you. True love was sacrifice. The kind of sacrifices Charlie, Billy, and Sue made for their children. The kind of sacrifices Jake had always made for her. He had left his family for her. Turned his back on them and walked away. But she had always come first for him and that had never changed never wavered until now. Now Nessie came first. She had been upset at first. She had hurt both Jake and Seth when she found out. Just two more things to add to her long list of regrets. Jake wouldn't fight back. He had refused to let his pack back him up. As always let her take the anger and frustration out on him. He had known all along it was not about him or the imprint. It was about the fact that she knew as long as Reneesme lived he would be tied to her and the Cullens forever. Just as she knew it was the last thing he wanted.

Her melancholy was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in." She called as she slipped off the window sill and turned to face the door.

"Hey Bella." Seth said as the door swung open.

"Hey there Seth. Sorry to invade your space. I did open a window so it wouldn't smell so bad in here for you."

"Oh Bella your smell doesn't bother me. It never did. Besides this is your space for as long as you are here in Washington but you are wanted downstairs Ness wants you to see her open her presents, all of them including Jake's."

She took a shaky breath before answering. "I will be down in a minute." She said with a sigh.

And Seth did something none of the pack had done since her change. He hugged her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and squeezed as hard as he could without breaking her could marble skin. "Bella I know this is hard for you. All of it, but especially Jake and Ness. I know you still feel something for him beyond friendship. You always have." He whispered in her ear as he continued to hold her.

"Oh Seth, please don't say anything to either one of them or your sister."

"Bella, give your little brother some credit huh. I won't say anything to anybody but I know Edward is not making your life easy. Don't worry Jake hasn't noticed yet but you better get down there before he does notice."

"Okay." She said as she hugged him back gently and let go. "Thank you little brother. I am sorry we didn't become family before."

"Would it have changed your mind?"

"Maybe, guess we will never know how. Let's go."

Seth followed her downstairs suddenly sad that she hadn't become his sister before her life was put on this path. He watched her with hooded eyes as she sat down on the floor next to Nessie. He didn't miss her hooded glance at Jake as he handed Nessie her present. She opened it excitedly. It was a bracelet. Bella smiled and helped her put it on. Seth knew something was up. There was something Bella was not telling anyone and it was weighing her down. He knew Jake felt it too. He had seen it in his head and as much as he and Leah acted like Jake's imprint on Nessie was the same as Quil's imprint on Claire. They knew it wasn't but they also knew Jake could never leave Nessie or Bella. Seth watched as they gave Charlie and Sue the fishing trip and then Edward disappeared outside and Jake left to see Billy. Bella put Nessie down for a nap in her room and she disappeared too. Leah was chatting with Sue and Charlie quietly. Seth went outside and waited. Waited for Jake to return. It was well after dark by the time that happened.

"Hey Man have Bella and Nessie gone home?"

"Nope Nessie is sleeping upstairs and Bella left after you did. I don't think she went home."

"Hunting?"

"Don't think so she just went this morning."

"What is going on Seth?" He asked.

Seth sighed. "Something is going on with Bella and don't tell me you haven't noticed. I saw the way you have been watching her all day."

"What do you want me to do Seth? I can't fix things for her."

"Jake..." Seth pleaded on her behalf.

"No, Seth she made her choice. She chose this and the only thing I can do now is protect Ness and our families."

"But Jake...She could die. Is that what you really want?"

"No, but what do you want me to do about it now. They are coming and soon."

"Talk to her Jake and tell her how you really feel damn it before it is too late. She knows you were right now and Edward blames her for all of this."

"How do you know all this Seth? Did she tell you?"

Seth sighed again. "No, she hasn't said a word. She wouldn't not with you imprinted on Ness. I pay attention to what has been going on and I have heard him yelling when he thinks everyone is out of earshot. He is not nice to her Jake." He said quietly.

"Stay here with Ness and Leah."

"Where are you going?"

"To find my best friend and have a talk like you wanted."

"Jake, be nice."

"I will. If Edward comes back..."

"He won't he went to meet Carlisle in Seattle. He won't be back until morning. But if he does I will let the wolf loose in my head. Just like you taught me."

"If Bella comes?"

"Tell her to wait here...Got it Jake."

Jake ran for the woods and transformed and went to find his Best friend and he had a guess as to where she was and if he was right then everything Seth said was true if not then he wasn't sure about what Seth thought he heard. But if she was there, the one place where they were so connected. The place where she was completely his. He pushed his wolf up the mountain. Well past the point where they camped. The peak came into view and so did she. He saw the way she had her arms around her middle. Like she used to when someone mentioned Edward's name in the days after he left. The snow was blowing all around her. Anyone else would have missed her as her cold marble skin. melted in with the snow. Jake changed and dressed coming up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder.

She turned slowly. "How did you find me?" She asked quietly, so quietly he almost missed it as it was carried away on the wind.

"I took a guess Bells."

"But out of all the places why here Jake?" She said searching his face.

"Because if I thought I was going to die soon this is where I would want to come."

"How do you know? How do you always know?"

"I know you. I have told ya. I know you better than you know yourself and you can turn yourself into a bloodsucker but it didn't change who you are. I know you are scared shitless about Ness, me and Charlie. I know you are worried about Seth, Leah and the other pack. I just wish you had told me about this before. We could have protected you and the Cullens. Now it is the showdown at the OK corral and I don't see us being on the side of the Earps, Honey."

"Me either not if what Alice saw is correct. But when Jake, when was I suppose to tell you. When we got back and you wouldn't talk to me or when you brought my bike to the house and ratted me out?" Or maybe when you and Edward were about to rip each other apart with me in the middle?"

"Here Bells. You could have told me the truth right here."

"I had already promised Edward."

"Oh screw Edward Bells. We were meant to be and you knew it here then and you know it here now." He shouted as he turned away from her.

"This isn't about Edward anymore Jacob," She said as she placed her small cold hand on his shoulder turning him to face her. She gasped at the sight. The tears were falling unashamedly down his face and freezing before they hit the ground. "Don't cry Jacob. Please, I can't take it. I am not worth the tears."

"Bells, don't you know you are worth everything. You always have been. You are worth the tears and heartache and blood I have spilled for you. Even now you are still worth dying for Bells."

"Oh Jake, whatever did I do to deserve you. Edward is ready to take Nessie and run but you would stay here wouldn't you?"

"Yes, Bells. I will stay with you until the end, no matter the outcome."

No, Jake you can't you have to take Nessie and get the hell out of here when the fighting starts promise me."

"I will not leave you alone to die Bells."

"I won't be alone."

"But Bells..."

"Jake, Nessie is the only good thing I have left. I was stupid and I made a mistake and she is the only good thing that came out of it. Promise me as my best friend that you will take care of her no matter what happens to me. She is your imprint. Your life depends on her. Please." She begged.

Jake looked at her with a pained expression. "She is only my imprint because she is the last human part of you that remains you know." He whispered.

"I know Jacob. I have known from the moment I found out really but Kate confirmed my suspicions when we talked about my shielding power."

"When I look at her. You are still all I see."

"Oh Jake. I am sorry, so sorry. If I could take it back and change it I would."

"You know when I imprinted I went in there to kill her, even if she wasn't a part of you I don't think I could have but when I saw her eyes...your eyes there was no going back."

"I know Edward made that clear when I defended you the last time." She said as she reached out and touched his still warm cheek. "You never asked for this Jake and I am sorry. Sorry for so much. I know you would have never hurt her even if she didn't have my eyes."

"But I wanted to Bells."

"I know Jake. Sometimes I wish I had taken Edward up on his offer but then we wouldn't have Nessie. I am going to miss her but I think I will miss you the most. My Sun, my constant warmth." She said as she buried face in his shoulder.

He wrapped her in his arms and held her close for several minutes before they pulled apart. "No more talk about you not being here Bells. Let's go back to Charlie's and spend the night snuggled with Ness."

"Okay, I will race ya." She said with a laugh.

"You're on Bells." Jake said as he stripped in front of her.

She didn't avert her eyes as he stood up in his fully naked glory. "You really are the most beautiful man I have ever seen Jacob Black." She whispered into the wind.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you, Bells. He whispered back before transforming and taking off.

She stood there for several seconds dumbfounded before taking off after him giggling. She beat him of course but it didn't matter as they stood at the edge of the forest she was stroking his wolf's fur. She realized this would probably be the last time they would be together alone like this, Bella and her wolf, her protector from everything including herself. She hugged him gently and rubbed behind his ears like she did that day in the clearing "Thank you for everything. Thank you for every time you saved my life. Thank you for putting the pieces back together when he ripped me to shreds and left me to die. I can never thank you enough. I love you so very much and I never said it nearly enough. I realized too late what true love was. I know you will take good care of my little girl for me."

With a crack, pop and heated shimmer the wolf was gone and in its place was a very naked Jake. He looped his around her neck and pulled her close she melted into his warmth not caring at all she was married or that he was naked. "Don't talk like that Bells I am not ready to let you go. I can't."

"You have to Jake. I need to know she will be taken care of," she begged before pulling away from him.

"Bells wait...just a minute please." He said as he struggled to dress and catch her before she made it to the house. He caught up with her at the tree. The tree that he climbed that first night when he wanted so badly to tell her but couldn't. "One last kiss please that is all I ask and I will never ask you for another thing. I swear." He held up a tiny sprig of mistletoe above her head. She smiled. "You know I remember our first kiss."

"Me too. It was by the water and I was stupid enough to try and punch a werewolf."

"No, Honey our real first kiss was when you were four and I was two. It was your last Christmas with Charlie when you were little and I had watched Dad stealing kisses from mom under the mistletoe all day and I asked him why they did that and he told me about the tradition so when they weren't looking I reached up and stole the sprig off the table and when you came in I held it up and kissed you square on the lips. Mom was mortified and Dad and Charlie just grinned and you smiled that shy smile at me and I was lost. Completely and utterly in love with my Bells and it has never wavered not once, so do me one last favor. GIve me one last kiss under the mistletoe, so that when I am old and grey and dying in my bed I can remember all our kisses and almost kisses and know that you loved me more than anything or anyone on this earth as I have loved you Bells."

"But Jake, what about Ness?"

"Bells, I told you the imprint changed nothing. I love her because she is part of you. I will protect her because she is a part of you but you will always have my heart bloodsucker or not."

"Oh Jacob..." She said before she took the leap and pressed her cold marble lips against his hot ones and the world exploded into fire and ice. She opened her lips enough for his tongue to slip inside. Fire won out as his hot tongue explored her mouth melting her from the inside out. He pushed her back against the tree holding her hands above her head he dominated her in a way Edward never had with such underlying gentleness that if she could cry she would be a sobbing mess. It was then that the pain began. She closed her eyes against it and it was then that the vision began. The vision of their first kiss from Jacob's eyes and every kiss or almost kiss followed all from Jacob's point of view. She finally saw herself through his eyes and it was the most beautiful heartbreaking thing she could ever witness. Finally she saw this kiss from his perspective before everything went black.

When she woke up Bella felt the blood pouring from her head. Jacob was standing over her applying pressure to her head with his t-shirt.

"There you are Beautiful. I was beginning to worry I was gonna have to carry you unconscious down to your truck."

"What where are we?"

"On the cliffs Beautiful. Do you really not know where we are? You must have hit your head harder than I thought."

Bella shook her head trying to clear it until her eyes caught sight of his gleaming copper skin and she did the one thing she regretted never doing. She closed the distance between them and kissed him. He didn't respond at first but as her tongue found his he groaned and dropped the bloody shirt. After several moments they pulled apart.

"Bells?" He looked confused.

"Thank you Jake. For everything. For everyday you have spent on these bikes, for every gentle thing you have done for me. Thank you for being the best friend a girl could ask for and if you ever think about being more than just friends. I am ready now."

"Oh Bells, as much as I would like to talk about this further I think we need to get you to the hospital and get your head checked out. He placed the t-shirt back on her head. "Hold it there. Keep pressure on it." He said as he picked her up in his arms and started walking toward the faded red pickup.

"I can walk Jake." She said with a smile. Knowing full well it would earn her a snarky comment.

"Not without risk of further damage to your head Bells and I am afraid if you hit it again you will forget who I am."

"I could never forget you Jake." She said with a smile. He placed her inside got the first aid kit out of the glove box and covered her head wound and went around to the other side. Once they were on their way Bella slid across the bench seat and linked her arms in his free one, linking her fingers with his. She placed her head on his shoulder as they drove through La Push. She closed her eyes and breathed him in. He smelled so good to her. For once in her life she did not feel torn in two and she was happy.

Jake pulled into the Forks hospital parking lot. "Come on my little Daredevil. Let's get you checked out and I will take you home." He said as he carried her into the hospital before sitting her in the waiting room chairs and going to check her in.

"Hello again Bella. I have called your Dad already." Said the nurse that came with her massive chart in her arms. Looks like it is time for another CAT Scan and stitches again. I will take you to get in a gown and to CAT scan and your friend can get cleaned up and get a shirt and then when you are ready he can come in the examine room while you get stitched up if you want."

"Yes, please" She asked.

"Okay Mr. Black if you will follow Nurse Smith he will show you where you can clean up and get you a scrub top to wear. and put you in the examining room to wait on Bella."

"Sure, sure." He said as he went to follow the male nurse.

"Jake wait..." Bella called after him causing him to spin around on his heels and run back to her.

Taking her hand in his he looked her in the eyes. "Yeah, Bells?"

"Thank you for being here and taking care of me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Bells." He said as he stroked her cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I could get use to that." He said as he stood up. "I will be waiting."

"Come on then let's get this over with so I can go home."

Fifteen minutes later Bella was sitting on the bed holding tightly on to Jake's hand while the ER doctor was stitching her up when Charlie entered the room.

"Bells, what did you do this time?" Charlie asked.

"Jake and I were hiking and I tripped on a rock and fell and hit my head on a rock."

"I will explain it to you as soon as I finish her stitches, Chief."

"Okay, Jake boy where is your shirt."

"I used it to stop the bleeding Charlie."

"Boy did good Chief."

"He always does."

"All done Bella. You can quit squeezing the blood out of the boys hand now. I swear as much as you bleed you would be use to the smell of blood by now. Chief, Bella has a concussion but she can head home as long as she is not alone."

"Well I will call Andy and tell him I need the rest of the night off." Bella frowned remembering Charlie was supposed to work a double today to make up for the days he had taken off when her depression was at its worst.

"Charlie, I can take her home with me. I ran it by Dad while she was having her test and he said he would gladly have her."

"Jake I can't ask you to do that Son. You already have your hands full caring for Billy."

"Charlie I don't mind. You do so much for all of us. You always have and I will take good care of her."

Charlie looked down at their linked hands and then to his daughter's pale face. "Whaddya say Bells? It is up to you." He said with a hopeful expression.

"Sure, sure Dad." She said. Charlie smiled. "Jake, boy why don't you go call your Dad and tell him we are coming and tell him I am stopping by the diner to pick us up some dinner on the way."

"Okay Charlie." Jake said with a trademark grin as he untangled his fingers from Bella's and stood up. Charlie watched his daughter as her eyes followed him from the room. When she turned back around she saw her Dad staring at her with a curious expression.

"Have a missed something Bells?" He asked as he took Jake's place next to her and hugged her close.

She wrapped her arms around him as the doctor said something about discharge papers and instructions before leaving the room.

"Remember the talk we had about loving what was good for me?"

"Yeah."

"Jake is good for me Daddy."

"I know he is baby, but he isn't like you know who Bells."

"I know he is not like Edward Dad. He has put me back together even when I thought it was impossible and he loves me and if he wants a chance I am going to give it to him. No more pining for the man who left me in the woods. No more nightmares. I have to give this a try Dad and if it doesn't work we will always be best friends because we can't be any less but if we take the chance we could be so much more."

"Bells baby, just how hard did you hit your head?" He asked genuinely surprised at his daughter's passion to move forward. He hugged her close. He closed his eyes as he kissed her forehead gently and offered a silent prayer of thanks for the remarkable young boy who loved his daughter without fail and had brought her back from the brink of madness. He knew what the future held for them and he had no doubt they could conquer anything life threw at them as long as they were together.

Jake and the doctor returned at the same time. The doctor gave Jake and Bella final instructions. By the time they made it to the faded red house Bella was dozing on Jake's shoulder. Charlie watched as Jake carefully removed her from the truck and carried her inside. Charlie unloaded the food on the Black's old scarred kitchen table while Jake placed Bella on the sofa and covered her with a blanket.

Charlie watched his old friend watch their children with concern. His dark brows knitted together as he looked from them to Charlie who just shrugged. "Something changed for her. She seems different." He whispered as Jake joined them at the table. "Okay I am going to take my dinner and go back to work. Call if she needs me. Thanks Billy I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything old man. She is family."

"I will be back tomorrow evening to pick her up."

"Jake and I can bring her in the truck home whenever you get up."

"You sure?"

"As long as you don't arrest Jake for driving without a license I am sure."

"I will see you guys tomorrow then? Pizza and the game?"

"I will bring the beer," Billy said with a laugh.

Charlie went and kissed his daughter's forehead. Gone were the lines of worry that seemed to mar her face in sleep all too often these days. He smiled as he left and returned to work with a weight lifted from his shoulders. Billy watched his son with a thoughtful eye until he was sure Charlie was long gone.

"What really happened Jacob?"

"Huh?" Jake mumbled around the food he was shoveling in his mouth.

"Between you and Bella, Jacob what happened? I can see a change in both of you, so I am asking again what were you two doing when she fell and hit her head."

"Dad."

"Jake, I won't tell Charlie but you and I have always told the truth to one another and I want to know what really was going on."

"We were riding dirt bikes that Bella had bought. Well hers is a dirt bike anyway. Mine is a motorcycle."

"Jacob is that what you two have been doing all this time."

"Yeah, Dad."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted to."

"You love her don't you Son?"

"With everything I am Dad and something changed when she hit her head not sure what but she is different. We are different. She wants us to be more than friends."

"And how do you feel about that."

"I couldn't be happier."

"Son, Bella has been through a lot lately."

"I know Dad. I am taking my cues from her."

"Okay." Billy said and turned back to his dinner as Jake got up and left him. He put Bella's dinner in the fridge and went about his nightly chores in the kitchen washing the dishes and sweeping and mopping the floor. When Billy was done Jake cleaned away his trash and helped his Dad get his nightly shower before getting one of his own. By the time he had emerged Bella was awake and eating.

"How you feeling Bells?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Better thanks. Sorry for falling asleep."

"It is okay doctor said you would probably sleep. Is your head hurting?"

"A little." She said with a small sigh.

"I will get you some meds." He said as he got up and rummaged through their cabinets for the over the counter meds the doctor recommended. Coming back within seconds with two pills and a glass of water he resumed his place next to her. The three of them watched TV until Billy went to bed. While Jake helped him Bella laid back down and drift back to sleep. When he came out he settled in his Dad's recliner and went to sleep.

When Bella awoke the next morning Billy was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and Jake was still sound asleep. She stood up and stretched before joining Billy. "Want some breakfast, Honey?" He asked as she sat next to him. She smiled at the endearment Jake always used for her.

"No thanks. I will wait a while."

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Much better."

"Good you look like the weight of the world has been lifted off those tiny shoulders of yours."

"It has I know what I want now."

"And does what you want include my Son."

"It does and everything that is or ever will be Billy."

"Are you sure about that?"

"If by that you mean when he turns into the magnificent Alpha he was born to be then yes Billy that is exactly what I mean." Bella watched as Billy's jaw dropped open

"How?"

"Well, I think you and I both know there is more to my change of heart then just that tumble off the bike I took yesterday but let's just keep that between us and say that I found out at the same time I found out what Edward was but what I don't understand is why you didn't tell me."

"About what Jacob will become because of what the Cullens are?"

"Yes."

"Would it have changed your mind about Edward?"

"Maybe not at the time but after he left had I known I could have found comfort in their leaving instead of pain but honestly I think they are going to serve a greater purpose now."

"I hope you are right Bella." Billy said with a sigh.

After that Bella's life sped up like it was on hyper speed except of course for the moments when the world seemed to stop. The first time it happened was when Jake made love to her for the first time. It was before the change so it was clumsy and beautiful was hot wet kisses and sweat slicked bodies in his tiny bed. She gave herself to him completely with no fear, regret, or holding back. Afterward he cleaned her up and held her close and let his happy tears fall unchecked as she ran her fingers through his tangled hair that she loved so much dreading the day Sam would cut it even more than before. She knew now more than ever this was the way it was suppose to be

The next moment came the night of the movies when the change came. She called Mike's mom to come get him and took Jake home in the Rabbit. Somehow she managed to get Jake home. As she suspected she found resistance from Sam.

"She cannot be here Billy."

"She knows Sam."

"How?"

"The same way I found out about Edward. Are you going to help him or not?" She asked as she watched Jacob convulse in pain.

"It is not safe for you to be here."

"He won't hurt me ever."

"That's what I thought too." Sam mutter under his breath.

"I am not Emily and Jake is not you Sam."

"Okay then here, put these leaves under his tongue it will help with the pain until we can get him far enough away from here. Just to let you know it is kinda of like ripping off a band aid and he will be in pain for days afterward even when he changes back."

She did as he instructed. She rode in the back of the truck with Paul as they made their way up into the mountains. She pressed her body against Jake's feverish one. Paul sat silent and watched as the girl who they found curled up in a ball in the woods whispered words of love to the boy who gave his heart to her so long ago. Pale face or not, leech lover or not Isabella Swan was earning his respect as she held the shaking boy unafraid of what he could do to her. Paul had to literally pull her off of him when the truck stopped.

"Bella you stay here. I will lead him to you afterward okay and no matter what you hear do not come over where we are ok?" Sam said as he and Paul drug Jake deeper in the woods.

She sat on the tailgate for what seemed like forever and waited trying to block out the sound of Jake's screams as the change took place. After about twenty minutes of silence all three wolves made their way towards Bella. Somehow Jake was even more beautiful than she remembered as his russet fur came into view. She concentrated on letting him in, letting him have the other half of her soul. She stood carefully looking into his deep brown eyes she saw the pain and hurt but as she looked deeper she found the other half of herself and something click. Sam and Paul felt it too because they whimpered. Jake's wolf crawled on his belly until his snout was pushing against her open hand. She gently moved it down his snout to his head and ears. She scratched them and he whined before dragging his rough wet tongue across her cheek.

"I love you too Jacob." She looked at Sam's black wolf that was on Jake's right side. "Did he imprint?" She asked. Sam bobbed his head up and down and Bella smiled knowing now that she had completely changed the course of her future, their future. "Will he be okay now?" She asked hopeful. Sam nodded yes again and Bella stifled a yawn. It was late and she wasn't feeling all that well herself. It was then she found Paul back in human form again pulling on his shorts.

"Come on Little Bird let's get you home and in bed. You are gonna have a rough coupla days."

"How did you know?" She asked as Paul carried her to the truck. "Pack mind sweetheart. Jake can feel when you are ill and so can we. I will call Embry to come stay with you since Charlie is on nights."

"I will be fine."

"Nope Sam's orders. One of us has to be with you while you are sick otherwise Jake will be crazy."

Thus began her life as pack. When her flu was over the pain began. The pain of being without Jake. Embry told her until she and Jake sealed the imprint she would be in pain and it could take weeks for him to be in control enough to seal it. So for the next month Bella felt like she had the worst case of premenstrual cramps in the history of them. But with the pack and their warmth and gentle hands. That is what surprised her the most besides the constant pain she guessed was how gentle they were with her

The day Jake returned she knew it as soon as she pulled out of the school parking lot as she turned the faded red truck toward La Push. She knew Billy was taking Charlie for a four day fishing trip and she knew why. She burst through the door of the little red house and before she could even get his name out he was there in all of his Alpha glory. Russet skin gleaming wrapping her in his warmth. She wasn't sure how it happened but she was naked before Jake could get the bedroom door open and so was he. It was only after he had kicked the door shut with his foot that she noticed they were not in his room but the twins' room and instead of two beds there was big custom built bed.

"Jake?"

"Dad" was his simple one word answer as he led her to the bed. It was soft and warm as he laid her back against the pillows and began to trace her body with his big calloused hands. Their lovemaking had always been gentle and slow but this time it was different. He was different. He was more like the Jake that pushed her up against that tree and kissed her as though his life depended on it. One hand held both her wrists above her head while his fingers of his other hand readied her for what was to come. Sliding in and out of her a pace she had never experienced. His tongue lavished her breasts with attention to the point it hurt. Not that she was complaining but a bra would be a no go after he was finished.

She watched as his eyes darkened when he looked at the scar on her wrist and he did something she never expected. He bit it. Sucking on it for a long time causing her to clench around his fingers at the combination of pleasure and pain this brought to her. She actually smiled when he brought those thick digits up to his mouth and licked them clean before kissing her. Before she realized what was happening he brought her up on all fours and wrapped her tiny hands around the headboard and slammed into her hard. In that moment Bella knew her life would never be the same. She knew their sex life could never go back to the sweet gentle awkward thing it had been because now she belonged to the Alpha of La Push. As his pace became faster and her legs began to tremble she could feel the change in him. His growls were becoming louder and his words non-existent. His breath was hot and heavy in her ear as he gripped her hips. He licked her neck and ran his nose down to the juncture of her right shoulder and then did the same to her left as if he was testing which side would be better. As his mouth closed over her right shoulder he sent her flying again. The pleasure and pain was so intense she blacked out. When she awoke Jake had cleaned off the blood from her wounds and held her wrapped in the safety of his arms. He was softly snoring in her ear and gone where the hard lines of the alpha and for the first time she noticed his hair was not short but braided down his back and she knew why.

They spent four wonderful days in that bed. Discovering and re-discovering one another. By the time Bella left with Charlie when he returned. Bella she knew her life was once again forever changed by the boy who stole her heart so many years ago.

Her life slowed down again in the now dead meadow. This time she had not went there to find Edward or proof he existed at all. She went because she knew Laurent would be waiting there for her. With her children deeply protected within her belly she knew her wolf would protect them even if she hadn't shared her suspicions with the pack she knew regardless of where she went Laurent would eventually catch up to her and so she decided to meet him head on knowing the pack would follow her.

"Hello Bella." Laurent whispered as moved forward.

"Hello, Laurent. I wish I could say it is a surprised to see you." She said as he moved closer sniffing her.

"Still as sweet as ever my dear but something is different about you a scent I cannot place. No matter Victoria wants you dead and so you shall be and I shall enjoy it despite her anger at me for depriving her of the pleasure of killing you herself."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" She said as she let the hoodie fall from her shoulder exposing her mating mark to his view.

"It cannot be." He whispered.

"Oh but it is...I am no longer the Cullen's toy though I never was and before you die you will understand I am now the future Alpha's mate and trying to kill me when I carry the future Alpha's cubs in my belly is not a wise decision on your part. You should have stayed in Alaska." The realization of what she was saying hit him a second before Jacob and the pack emerged from the tree line. She watched proudly as her boys as she now called them killed Laurent and burned him to ash. Jake transformed and lit the fire before picking her up and carrying her down the mountain without a word. He didn't stop until they reached the little red house and were safely in their bedroom, the one with their bed in which the Alpha first claimed his mate and planted the seed which was already growing into their two beautiful Raven haired children. He removed every stitch of her clothing and threw them out the window. "Jacob," she half heartedly complained knowing full well why he had done it.

"They smelled of him'" He bit out between clenched teeth. "He is not allowed in here" he said as he covered her naked body with his own rubbing his scent on to her skin. "Is it true?" He asked sounding both hopeful and scared.

"Yes, Jacob it is true. I mean I haven't been to a doctor yet but I know. I can feel them."

"Them?" He croaked as he planted tiny kisses along her jaw.

"Yes, them." She said before repeating his words yet again just as she did the night her Jacob had come home to her. "Kiss me Jacob and let me add it to the list of kisses I will remember when I am old and grey and dying I can look back on all our kisses and know I was loved and chosen by you to be the one person you loved most in this world."

She repeated them to him after she gave birth to the twins. William Charles and Sarah Renee. She repeated them to him on the day they wiped Victoria out of their lives as she held his broken body to hers. When they finally married the whole pack was in attendance and as they stood on First Beach near the place where he first told her the stories of Monsters and Magic as the chilly December wind blew off the water they repeated the words to each other before sharing yet another now familiar kiss under the mistletoe.

When Billy was helping her change the kids after the ceremony he said something she wasn't expecting. "My darling daughter although it has been official for quite some time now. Welcome to the family where you belong. Something tells me the words you spoke to my Son today were not your own."

She looked at him with tears in eyes. "No Billy they were not but that has always been our little secret just between us and I hope it will remain that way."

"Yes daughter for it would break Jacob's heart to know you had ever chosen differently."

"It did." She said quietly wiping a tear from her cheek as she placed her daughter and son on their grandfather's lap. "Let's go find Jake we have an important announcement to make."

"Please tell me you warned your Dad this time he is about to be a grandpa again."

"Come on you sligh old bird and keep your mouth shut."

"Always daughter, always." True to his word Billy took her secret to his grave which made her mourn him all the more when they lost him five years later.

Many kisses and Christmases later. Long after Jake and Sam became elders themselves. The pack and the Cullens all gathered in Jake and Bella's bedroom as now frail with age Bella lay in the bed that Billy made so many years ago. The bed that they had conceived and she had birthed their seven beautiful raven haired children in. Her time in this world was coming to a close. She looked upon them all with not one regret. They watched a now graying Jacob hold up a sprig of Mistletoe in his wrinkled shaky and hand and they listened as he said the words he had said to her years ago in her different lifetime.

"Honey our real first kiss was when you were four and I was two. It was your last Christmas with Charlie when you were little and I had watched Dad stealing kisses from mom under the mistletoe all day and I asked him why they did that and he told me about the tradition so when they weren't looking I reached up and stole the sprig off the table and when you came in I held it up and kissed you square on the lips. Mom was mortified and Dad and Charlie just grinned and you smiled that shy smile at me and I was lost. Completely and utterly in love with my Bells and it has never wavered not once, so do me one last favor. Give me one last kiss under the mistletoe, so that when I am old and grey and dying in my bed I can remember all our kisses and almost kisses and know that you loved me more than anything or anyone on this earth as I have loved you Bells."

Upon hearing them again she smiled at him and honored his request. It was only in that moment that they all understood why Bella insisted that mistletoe be hung in their house year round and why she never missed an opportunity to kiss him for as she slipped from this world to the next with his hand laced in hers she had a smile on her face and they knew she was counting every kiss he had ever given. He would do the same when his time came to join her. For herself Bella knew as she slipped away that sometimes last kisses are more important than first ones but that every kiss meant something. It means you are loved.


End file.
